Yogscast Tekkit: Feed the Beast Files
by The P Co
Summary: Every person has their story, and the members of the Yogscast in Tekkitopia are no exception, delve a bit deeper into their personal time and thoughts, and learn more about these quirky goons. I did not come up with the name Tekkitopia, whoever did so deserves credit. Rated T for the Yogscast's dirty mouths.
1. Meet the Goons

**Brief note: Not my first story, but I'm still pretty new to this, so note anything terrible and tell me about it in a review if you think it will help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Yogscast, it belongs to the Yogs.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Yogs, they belong to themselves.**

**Disclaimer 3: I do not, under any circumstances, own any other copyrighted or trademarked content referenced or used in this story, all (C) and (TM) contents belong to their respective owners**

* * *

It was morning, a normal morning in Tekkitopia, well, it technically wasn't truly Tekkitopia anymore since the mod-pack switch.

Nonetheless, no matter where one went, if they were in hearing distance of one of the many bases of the Yogs, they could hear the sounds of conversation, or arguments, sometimes even both.

The Yogs were all starkly different, their goals and aspirations varied from one to the other.

* * *

There was Lewis, the somewhat noble leader of the Yogscast, with his well groomed brown hair and beard, clad in his red jacket and white/cyan striped shirt, his unnaturally blue eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark, belying his slightly alien nature. He desired to create a shining empire of glory, made out of every type of wood in the game and sprayed with fireproofing to avoid "accidents"

Simon, the other leader, who was less-than-somewhat noble, with his unkempt orange hair covered by his dwarf helmet and long, slightly scraggly beard, he wore no shirt and a single bandolier with Jaffa cake filled pockets. His grey pants sagged slightly, probably due to the weight of his kneepads, which he wore due to his dwarf-ish fate of falling and landing on his knees. Similar grey boots protected his feet from the surface anything solid the blocky world around him could offer. He only aspired to kick ass and eat Jaffa cakes, and he didn't feel like kicking much ass today.

Lalna, aka Duncan, the mischievous scientist who's most feared facial expression was a Cheshire cat grin, he dabbled in magic to assist his science-bound goals. His goggles rarely left his forehead to do their real job of protecting his jade green eyes, though the rest of his body was clad in typical lab-worker uniform, white lab coat, grey protective shirt and pants, thick boots and gloves. He was determined in his actions of building a spaceship with a vis collector and magical mining beams, which would steal vis nodes from all around the land and bring them to his magic base.

Sjin, once an astronaut, now a farmer, he had already achieved his goals of acquiring the glorious _mahogany_, which is amazing enough to be italicized. Rather than feed the beast, the blue overalls and white shirt wearing farmer/rancher wanted to feed the world, growing wheat, melons, pumpkins, nuts, berries, pork, beef, chicken, mutton, and fish. He wanted a dog, since every good farmer had a dog, and to confront Strawfingers, his elusive former scarecrow made of obsidian blocks with demonic runes carved into them.

Sips, still at the Sjips Co. compound, he still had his blue trimmed space suit on, his pale skin chronically remained pale despite his near endless amount of time in the sun, luckily for him, the sun that hung over Minecraftia didn't release burning/cancerous radiation to go with its light and vitamin-esque emissions. The gruff, grumpy space adventurer had fixed the pipes and dirt production in the company's factory, now he just waded and played in the pool while waiting for Sjin to return.

Martyn and Toby, the duo was still half clueless about how to make stuff. IntheLittleCorp. was still underground, literally, and the King of the Saplings and his half-useless jester were working with basic machinery, trying to figure things out. They both just wanted to understand what the hell they were doing.

Nilesy, the pool entrepreneur, was working with basic a few machines and a few thaumic creations. His brown hair had been blackened due to a number of various emissions of fire and smoke coming from both science and magic. Clothes were still the same, green tie, tan shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and green framed glasses. His growing affinity for pools and pool accessories led him to want to sell pools to all of the other Yogs.

Hannah, the owl loving take-charge girl who dated Lewis and kept Nilesy from killing himself through stupidity. She still wore her blue shirt, grey jeans, sneakers, and owl hat. She wished to build up an empire of metal and power.

Rythian and Zoey, the Archmage man and the robotic scientist girl, Rythian had taken up an old article of clothing, a simple white long coat, useful in the fact that it had a large amount of pockets, other than that and a necklace with an Eye of Ender trinket, his looks hadn't changed. Zoey was a different story, a mechanical eye, arm, and various wires keeping power regulating throughout her body, a plane of dark red hair broken by a gold streak on one side, black shirt with a green net-like pattern over it. Her clothes were mostly the same as Rythian's, though of course tailored to a woman's body. Rythian strived to regain power, and Zoey strived to be like Robocop.

Each of them were very different, and each of them had their own very different stories.

So, let them tell you a story.

* * *

**First chapter is a bit short, just pushing a lot of basic introductions out of the way to make room for actual story content.**

**This story will tell the tale of a single day in Tekkitopia, from each of the Yog's different perspectives, each chapter will be different lengths, but still decently long. **

**A shit-ton of my head-canon will be included, but I'm the author here, so what I want, I write.**


	2. Xephos

**Disclaimer: I only own what isn't (C), (TM), or otherwise possessed by others.**

**Lewis and Simon, the smart leader and the slow sidekick.**

* * *

The two friends had been together since the start of the Minecraft game, back when their roles were reversed.

Once upon a time, Lewis had no idea what he was doing, and Simon was a know-it-all, as the updates layered up and Simon fell behind on his Minecraft homework, Lewis gradually proved further and further why he was the head of the Yogscast through his knowledge, wisdom, and leadership.

Today, they were working at Site Bee, like every day, with Duncan, like almost every day, Lewis sometimes worked deep into the night, clicking away adjustments to the machinery and going through the mods and learning everything he could about each and every one of them.

Simon rarely stayed up past eleven, the lazy dwarf jumped around the base all day trying to find something to do, and often succeeding to annoy Duncan, the slightly arrogant scientist easily dismissed Simon with a reciting of a random complex scientific phrase, the presence of complex knowledge scared Simon, making run away, sometimes even crying.

The comrades were revered by their fellows for their power.

* * *

"Ugh, the theory of time in relative ratios to the volume of space is often referred to as-" Duncan was cut off by a distressed cry of pain, which made him smile, he hadn't even recited something _correct_.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Simon flew off with great speed, leaving Duncan alone.

Meanwhile, the man of the hour, Xephos, was crouched in the basement, praying to the stars.

He was definitely different from the others, more than just his looks, as they were all unique, but his blue eyes glowed with power.

He was a different _species_.

It was... strange, really, he and his oldest brother-in-arms _looked_ human, but they _weren't._

The bearded man looked at a small picture, a picture of him before the accident.

Some would say it was his old Minecraft skin, but none of the others changed their "skins", ever.

Holding his practically archaic weapon, the one that had stuck by him throughout his lives, he activated it.

The basement was filled with white light and a brief sound of lasers.

In his hand was a white lightsaber.

The memories flooded his mind, a younger version of himself, no beard, wearing the "trek" red shirt, his comrade clad in magical camouflage, the 2 of them saving the lands, it was a different time, before he met Honeydew.

"Lewis, are you down here?" Duncan must have been blind if he couldn't see the lightsaber, Lewis put it away quickly and walked into the light of the torches.

"Yeah, I was just... checking the pipes and wires. If you'll let me get back to that, that'd be great, friend." Xephos straightened his captain's jacket at that, and without waiting for a response, turned to inspect the piping and wiring.

"Oh, alright, Simon should still be huddled in a corner, if you want to make some real progress on this place, with me, feel free." the mad scientist offered, he wasn't insane at a glance, or even an introductory conversation, but anyone who knew him well knew that he was absolutely insane.

"I'll think on it." the brown haired man replied.

With that, Lalna left, leaving Xephos to his thoughts and actions.

After a minute of waiting for Lalna to be in depth with his task, Xephos set off through the façade he set up in part of the basement, zooming down the tunnel, he hit a button on a remote he had, which would activate a system made to leave a note explaining that he was "taking a long lunch break".

He thought back to his origins, he hadn't been told anything, but seeing his home planet in ruins, he vowed vengeance on various interstellar enemies, and hoped to run across another of his kind.

Right now, though, he actually was having a lunch break, with an old friend.

A friend who understood what it was like to hide amongst humans, a friend who had a whole skeleton to pick with a certain mob.

He had a lot planned for today.

* * *

**I'll probably release a full timeline in the last chapter, but for now, here you go, Xephos alone.**

**First will be all of the Yogs alone, then interactions with a certain pair of Yogs.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**P1 out.**


	3. Honeydew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yogscast, Yogs, or Minecraft, or Tekkit, or even FTB, or anything else, those all belong to their respective owners.**

**Lewis and Simon, the smart leader and the slow sidekick.**

* * *

The two friends had been together since the start of the Minecraft game, back when their roles were reversed.

Once upon a time, Lewis had no idea what he was doing, and Simon was a know-it-all, as the updates layered up and Simon fell behind on his Minecraft homework, Lewis gradually proved further and further why he was the head of the Yogscast through his knowledge, wisdom, and leadership.

Today, they were working at Site Bee, like every day, with Duncan, like almost every day, Lewis sometimes worked deep into the night, clicking away adjustments to the machinery and going through the mods and learning everything he could about each and every one of them.

Simon rarely stayed up past eleven, the lazy dwarf jumped around the base all day trying to find something to do, and often succeeding to annoy Duncan, the slightly arrogant scientist easily dismissed Simon with a reciting of a random complex scientific phrase, the presence of complex knowledge scared Simon, making run away, sometimes even crying.

The comrades were revered by their fellows for their power.

* * *

Honeydew, or Simon as his friends called him, was doing his usual daily routine.

Jump around, jump around, jump up jump up and get down.

Duncan had already chased him off with some scary complicated science thing, so he had to find something else to entertain himself.

The fields.

The jungle.

The volcano.

His magic hut.

The tower that made up the HQ of Site Bee.

THERE! He could find something to do in the tower!

Dashing off and super jumping his way over, he slammed into the door, causing it to open. Walking inside, the dwarf looked around at all of the shiny machines, finding the pictures and the frames to be very pretty. He set a kettle of tea on top of what he figured out was a furnace, and put his robot-arm to use, attempting to dig a hole.

His efforts were halted when after 3 layers of blocks his glove suddenly became slow.

"Aw dammit, it's out of batteries." he knew enough about technology like this to recognize it was out of power, though he didn't know much else.

Returning to the tower's innards, he checked on his tea, it was half done. Placing the glove into the correct slot on an energy storage device, he let it charge, luckily for Simon, it said exactly what the energy level was at in an easy to read format.

He had time to kill, and he would kill it good.

He danced, with the amount of skill it takes to air-hump repeatedly.

He sat and put his hands into his voluminous beard, spending about 3 minutes trying to remove them.

His tea finished, and he chugged it straight from the pouring arm with the grace, elegance, and finesse equal to that of a NASCAR driver crashing.

Honeydew heard a ding from the energy storage unit, immediately walking over and slamming into it, he brought up the GUI and reclaimed his now-charged Power Glove.

He had plenty of holes to dig.

* * *

He was _better_ than any stupid _quarry, _all he needed to fuel him up was some Jaffa Cakes, with a full stack, he would claim hundreds of blocks of ore.

Tunneling into a cave, he saw something in the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!, a cute little bat." Simon could hear his voice echo throughout the cave, alerting the bat as it flew over to him, squeaking in a way that made the dwarf's fragile heart melt.

He struck it down with his power glove, quite literally killing the mood.

"...and now you're DEAD!" he laughed as he made his way further into the cave.

Hours passed.

He was bored, really bored, he considered digging up and returning to Site Bee, but Duncan was probably still there, with more science that scared him.

He needed to use his time to make sure Duncan would have left for the day by the time he got back.

"I know, I'll make a call!" he felt like a genius at his thought.

Digging down, all the way to the top layer of bedrock, he set up the materials.

4 blocks of bedrock, place slightly apart from each other, his powerful dwarven hands could simply pick it up and convert it to a placeable block, a redstone torch on the center of each block, and strike the middle with a golden pickaxe

Black smoke rose from the cracks between the blocks, forming into a player shape, when the formation was complete it spoke.

"Who goes there? Who had summoned me?" it's dark, demonic voice demanded.

"Sup bro, it's me, Honeydew." Simon answered, the formation looked at him with cruel, judging eyes.

"Oh, hey man, what's up? How's it been?" the dark player's voice changed from demonic to merely ghostly, though at normal human volume.

The two miners walked and talked, digging a 2x2 tunnel through the ground, lighting it up with redstone torches.

They were good friends, experts in darkness and deep depths, digging and mining and all that stuff.

A dwarf and a dark god.

Honeydew and Herobrine.

Best of friends.

The latter could tell directions simply by breathing. and directed the tunnel back to Site Bee.

Simon was having a good time.

Nobody would ever know.

"So, how's the kid?" Simon piped up

"Still gunning after his mom, despite embracing the power she's given him, quite the Faustian Rebel, I could commend him, I hate my brother Notch with a deep passion, I guess he and I are one in the halfway-same, how are you're people? Still dead?" the white eyed man lightly lamented.

"Yep, still dead. I hate Duncan, I think he's an elf, and he helped kill the dwarves. But I'm not sure, he's too smart to give away any secrets about himself." the bearded redhead replied.

"Trust me, Lalna is suffering just as much as you, but for a different reason. He merely wishes to focus entirely on work, where as you focus entirely on play, he's not too much of a bad guy, but my son holds contempt at him." Herobrine replied.

Simon, once upon a time, he found Herobrine and decided 'hey, why not have a friend?', so instead of screaming and running away, he gave the dark god a few cookies, they had been friends ever since, and their bond only grew stronger.

"We're here, I can smell the honey and crushed bees." Herobrine informed, using his powers over the Void to break a 1x1 hole upwards for Simon to leave through.

"Okay, thanks friend, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Simon said his goodbye, flying up the hold and onto the sunlit ground above, the hole filling back in when he was clear.

He jumped back to Site Bee, which was only 50 blocks away, and saw Lewis there.

"Hey Lewis, LEWIS, HEY, WHERE'S DUNCAN?" he shouted despite being 5 blocks away.

"He left for the day, come on, I have it all set up." the jacket clad man was smiling, something he rarely did.

The pair entered the tower to turn in for the day.

It had been a long day.

* * *

**Le delays are le terrible**

**next chapter should come out with a smaller interval than this one did.**

**P1 out.**


	4. Duncan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay?**

**Duncan/Lalna, the mad scientist.**

* * *

Duncan was adjusting some pipes on the magmatic engines, hoping to make it as efficient as possible.

He needed to complete his tasks for the day and get back to plotting to take over the world.

Nukes needed to be built, certain mages needed to be killed, certain mages' girlfriends needed to be stolen and wooed.

"Whoa, slow down brain, getting too far, and plus, me and Rythian are on peaceful terms, for now." Lalna berated himself.

Shut up vessel, you'll do as I say, here comes the dwarf, get rid of him, NOW!

"Duncan, hey DUNCAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND HOW CAN I HELP?" Simon had a nasty habit of shouting at people even though they were only 5 blocks away.

"Ugh, the theory of time in relative ratios to the volume of space is often referred to as-" Duncan was cut off by a distressed cry of pain, which made him smile, he hadn't even recited something _correct_.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Simon flew off with great speed, leaving Duncan alone.

Returning to his tweaking, he felt a great pain in his lab-glove covered hands.

"Not again, and so soon?" he hated his condition, it only reminded him further of why Rythian and himself were fighting in the first place.

Taking the pills he had designed, made to repair bones, joints, and ligaments, he grimaced at the metallic, acidy taste, whatever possessed him to make the pills chewable rather than swallow was quite the arsehole.

He was done with the engines, he needed to move on, more work to do, always more work to do.

He flew over to the tower of Site Bee, looking for Lewis.

Walking downstairs, he gazed into the darkness, he figured he might try to call out to him.

"Lewis, are you down here?" Lalna heard a sound like a laser before Lewis quickly walked into the light of the torches.

"Yeah, I was just... checking the pipes and wires. If you'll let me get back to that, that'd be great, friend." Xephos straightened his captain's jacket at that, and without waiting for a response, turned to inspect the piping and wiring.

"Oh, alright, Simon should still be huddled in a corner, if you want to make some real progress on this place, with me, feel free." the mad scientist offered, he knew he was insane, the fact that he had 2 voices in his head, one was his own, and the other was his subconscious released from the shackles of forgetfulness.

"I'll think on it." the brown haired man replied, which Duncan knew meant he more than likely wouldn't, but he wouldn't argue and wouldn't doubt the leader of the cast.

Duncan left, going upstairs and slowly sneaking past Simon who was dancing in the corner, he called it dancing, though it was just air-humping.

After a minute or two of painstakingly attempting to open the door quietly, a piece of paper fell from the ceiling.

Catching it, Duncan cursed at fate for bringing Simon out of his stupor, the scientist quickly sprinted out of the door and flew up onto the roof.

Lalna collected his nerves and opened the note.

"I'll be off taking a long lunch break, don't bother me, that means the both of you, okay bye friends. -Lewis" Duncan read the note with a bit of annoyance, first the man says he's busy, the next he's off on break, Duncan scribbled out the location and name, and changed the note.

"I'll be off for the day, don't bother me, that means the both of you, okay bye friends. -Duncan" the pained blonde placed the note on the block it was meant to fall on and used his waypoints to teleport to his spaceship, which, after almost a month of work, had finally gone 95% of the way to his magic base, he checked the node count, about 968 nodes, oh, make that 969.

Giving a snicker, at the stupid humor, he teleported to his magic base.

Appearing seamlessly out of thin air, he glanced at his golems, they gave a small salute to their master before returning to work.

He grinned, walking into his magic room, he sighed, closing the door and blocking it off.

His grin faded, replaced by an angry scowl, he searched his clothes and removed his archaic item, a book bound in blackened, rotten human skin, a skull with blood running from its mouth was depicted on the front.

Removing the white dye from his black robe and the gloves from his hands, he cracked open the old Necronomicon and began reading.

This was his life before science, a necromancer, ironic, given that Rythian was once a atomic physicist, and now their fighting with switched roles.

It was all just stuff he had already learned from the Lich King, stealing the soul of said beast unleashed his subconscious evilness and scarred his body.

His hands, he always covered them with his gloves because of what they were, or rather, weren't.

His hands were nothing but bones, joints, and tendons, no muscle, blood, or skin to be found.

Tapping his fingers on the ebony table while he read, he grinned an evil, toothy grin, thinking about how he would kill Rythian and raise his corpse as a zombie, the green fires in his eyes lit up with joy, he had an affiliation with zombies and skeletons, the latter of which extended to his physical being, he looked at his bone hands again, imagining crushing Rythian's skull between them.

Oh how the other mage would cower and tremble, how he would pay for nuking Lalna back when he supported such a thing.

He had turned to science after he had seen how powerful it was, and the glory of that power.

He and Rythian would duke it out, the whole world was their battlefield, and woe betide all those caught in the crossfire.

Rythian, Mister 'I love magic and hate science', would **die.**

_*VORP*_

"Hehehe, speak of the devil and he'll come running." the necromancer/scientist laughed.

"It seems we've come full circle, haven't we Duncan?" the scientist/Archmage greeted, his mask hiding his own grin.

The 2 of them had plenty to talk about.

* * *

**D-D-D-DAAAAYUUUUMMMM.**

**Plot** **_twist_**

**The idea of Duncan being a former necromancer came from the thought that he always wears his lab gloves, so I thought 'what is underneath them?' and this developed.**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**P1 out.**


	5. Rythian

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Also, I should make something clear, in this story, the world is pixels and blocks, but the Yogs and the mobs aren't.**

**Rythian and Zoey, a match made everywhere but heaven.**

* * *

The two of them had been together for a long time, the boy and the girl.

They had fought monsters, players, and, to the boy's dismay, each other.

They had made it through, though, and that's all that mattered.

The boy kept the girl alive, and the girl kept the boy sane.

Together they lived, in the desert, away from other humans, away from nukes, away from the chaos of war.

They represented Darkness and Light, but both caused destruction.

* * *

_*VORP*_

Rythian held Enderbane tight, the ender eye that acted as the pommel stared at him blankly, the actual eye pixels of an Enderman's head acted as the crossbar, the grip was wrapped in Enderman skin leather, flowery intersecting runic lines marked the fuller of the bowie knife style blade.

It was made for one purpose, and one purpose only.

To disable and kill the Endermen.

The 10 foot tall black stick figure of a beast was around here somewhere.

_*BAMF*_

It had disappeared, but it would reappear at any moment

_*VORP*_

He stabbed the beast in it's chest, the small spikes on its shoulders, which usually hold small, purple fires, had been extinguished.

The beast looked down at him, trying to teleport away, but it only twitched painfully and fell to one knee, its wide, jagged lipped, soul consuming demonic mouth emitting pitiful croaks of pain.

"You're stranded, sorry buddy, but know you're going to die." the tall Archmage rammed the eldritch abomination's head through the blade of the Enderbane.

Rythian had been busy building the magical power of the world back up, gaining enough magical power to reconstruct a few relics.

He had 4 daggers of slaying, the Enderbane, for eldritch/unnatural beings, the Necrobane, a bone hand holding a scythe-like dagger blade with a skull pommel, was for the undead, and Demonbane, a goat skull with a horn for the grip guard, cross pommel, and arming sword style blade, was for the unholy.

The 4th was for anything else, the Red Matter Katar, or as he now called it, the Blood Katar.

Rythian breathed in, the air in the desert reeked of magic, the smell was like energy, fire, wind, water, and dirt all mixed together. It was delicious.

He had smelled it few times before, and that was a long time ago, when he first changed class.

His long, thin, elegant fingers rifled through he repaired lab coat, the purple trim was new, but he got it out again because it was sturdy and had a lot of pockets.

He remembered when he dabbled in science, back when the roles that he and Duncan played where switched, the fool had tried to fight Nukes with Necromancy, and failed.

But Rythian saw the power of science, the easily corruptible power, and he abandoned it, changing to magic, something more tame and calm.

His Ender Eye necklace jingled, the thin gold chain holding it was billowing in the wind.

Rythian used his power, power that he hated and loved.

A power given to him by his mother.

He teleported away in a puff of purple particles

_*BAMF*_

_*VORP*_

Opening his eyes, he was home, his first home, when he was born and raised.

The End.

A place located between universes, an Enderman's teleportation came in two parts.

Teleport from any location in any universe to The End.

Teleport from The End to any location in any universe.

The Enderbane would remove the power of coming to The End, thus leaving an Enderman stricken with it stranded.

At least, until they could get to the End Portal and relight their shoulder flames at the Ender Crystals.

Rythian's remembrances were interrupted by a loud _*THUD* _sound in front of him.

He opened his eyes, the Ender Dragon had landed in front of him, her large head only a block away, to the sides, the Endermen around them bowed to her.

Rythian knew her better than any other, the Ender Dragon, Queen of The End, Brood Mother of all Endermen.

She could lay a hundred Enderman eggs a day, such small objects formed into such large creatures.

Rythian himself was quite large, standing a stark _**EIGHT FEET**** TALL**_.

The Archmage brandished the Enderbane and the Blood Katar, bringing his hands all the way out to the side and...

and...

...dropped them onto the white stony ground.

He did something that would shock any other member of the Yogscast.

He hugged the Ender Dragon around the neck.

"Hey, mom, I was just stopping by and felt like saying hi." the Prince of The End said to his mother.

The dragon put a wing around her son in an attempt to hug him.

The other Endermen continued to bow before their Queen and Prince.

All good things must come to a close, though, and Rythian said his goodbyes to his mother and his people.

"Farewell to you all, don't approach me in Tekkitopia or I'll kill you all, goodbye." Rythian shouted so he could be heard.

He teleported away and the Ender Dragon flew off, causing the Endermen to resume their milling around.

_*BAMF*_

_*VORP*_

The svelte mage reappeared outside Cabertown, giving a wave to Ravs and walking back to his camp.

Zoey was there, still working on her machines, he thought about helping her, but decided against it, looking at his clock, he realized that he had to go meet his old friend.

"Hey, Zoey, that group of mobs is dead, I'm going to go try to find some materials, I'll be back later." he called out to his girlfriend/apprentice/morality pet, she was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Okay, don't fall into lava." The redhead called back.

The tall Archmage went down into the cave, remembering his old friend as well as their adventures in a fantasy world.

Fixing up his Gi top, the mottled grey colors would conceal him at night, where as black would only silhouette him.

Pulling out his oldest weapon, the weapon of a ninja master, spun it around with finesse and skill

The Windmill Shuriken.

He checked in his inventory for white paint, he was lucky that his comrade's information was so cheap.

_*BAMF*_

_*VORP*_

He appeared in the simple tower that the two of them had created, a few blocks of machinery and a few magical blocks strewn about.

He put the kettle on, that was his part of the agreement completed.

Sitting in his chair, he waited.

...and waited

...and the secret door downstairs opened up, the use of façades was popular in this place.

Robotic boots collided with stairs.

"Nice to see you again, old friend." Rythian smiled behind his mask, levitating the hot tea onto the table.

"The feeling's mutual, you son of a dragon, but I wish I didn't have to trek 3000 blocks to get here." the brown haired man replied.

The appetites were high, which was good...

Because it was lunch time.

* * *

**BOOM, plot twist _again._**

**Next will be Zoey, and then a few more chapters until the pairs of people**

**Plot twisting _OUT OF CONTROL_**

**Next chapter soon.**

**P1 out.**


	6. Zoey

**Disclaimer: blargh, I wish I owned something, but I don't own anything.**

**Rythian and Zoey, a match made everywhere but heaven.**

* * *

The two of them had been together for a long time, the boy and the girl.

They had fought monsters, players, and, to the boy's dismay, each other.

They had made it through, though, and that's all that mattered.

The boy kept the girl alive, and the girl kept the boy sane.

Together they lived, in the desert, away from other humans, away from nukes, away from the chaos of war.

They represented Darkness and Light, but both caused destruction.

* * *

Zoey had woken up alone that morning, she and Rythian shared a makeshift tent in their desert home, though it was more of a re-purposed crater.

It was odd, usually the Archmage woke her up in the morning, they didn't _share_ a _bed_, due to the heat of the sands, but it was already almost noon when she awoke.

Starting the day with a cup of hot chocolate, she had been getting cravings for chocolate ever since the change in atmosphere, probably due to a lapse in the space-time continuum which was caused by a change in the past, it was like Men in Black 3! Only she was K, and a girl, Rythian was _sort of_ black, so he could be J, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't Katniss.

Her mechanical arm held the handle of the teacup gently, it had taken her a while to get used to the increase in force output, but the scientist-in-training got the _handle _of things.

"Oh inner thoughts, I'm so funny sometimes." she laughed, taking another sip of her morning drink.

It had gotten cold...

_*FWOOSH*_

_*CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE*_

Using her blaze powers to re-heat her cocoa drink, she downed the rest of it before getting to work on her machines, hoping to find a way to put a kinetic engine into her glove so that swinging it around would charge it up, that would be **genius.**

"If only Rythian had experience with science, heehee, I imagine him with his coat, doing science things like Lalna, making... nukes..." the redhead stopped for a few moments.

She completely froze in a lapse of fear, the explosion, the pain, the fires of life almost being snuffed out by a counter-flame, it was horrible, her movement, breathing, her conscious thoughts, and even her heart an internal flames had halted entirely.

"I'm over it now, Rythian helped me get through it, I'm lucky to have him." Zoey knew that the tall, thin... he was like an elf, but no pointy ears... think straight Zoey... Archmage would never admit it, but he loved her and cared about her just as much as she did for him, he held a lot of hurt and hate inside of him, and she did her best to help alleviate it.

She went to working with her machines, thinking about how nice it would be if Rythian were to help her.

_*VORP*_

Speak of the devil and he'll come running.

"Hey, Zoey, that group of mobs is dead, I'm going to go try to find some materials, I'll be back later." Rythian called out to her, she hadn't been aware that there was a group of mobs nearby at all, it had been quite since she had awoken.

"Okay, don't fall into lava." The redhead called back, letting her beloved slip away into the mine.

Waiting for him to be gone for a whole minute, she turned to her TARDIS, that guy, the leader of the Yogscast, Lewis, had left it here while Rythian was gone on a mining trip.

Okay, by **here **she meant **nearby**, and by **nearby**, she meant **in front of Honeydew Inc.**, if the strange, jacket clad man ever missed it, he either hadn't found their setup yet, or he was too impressed that she had hauled the machine over 7000 blocks back to RiTZ camp.

The scientist-in-training desired to understand the odd blue box, she had tried everything, even TNT and her innate Blaze flames, to damage it, despite being made of wood and painted blue, it was as tough as bedrock.

Attempting to enter it again, the door opened normally, she was determined to figure out how to make it work with her will, if she could travel back in time to stop the nuke explosion, she would be okay, and Blackrock would be okay, and everything would be OKAY!

Except that was a huge lie, it would create an unstable loop in time, and her goal would never be accomplished, she didn't have a strong enough hammer to break the stones that time was written in.

Anger, unbelievable anger, she felt like going to Duncan and burning him alive, she wasn't a violent person, but dammit that blond headed madman ruined her life!

The sounds of her steps had changed, she looked down and realized that her mob-power of Blazes still activated when she was angry, she had melted the sand she was pacing around on into glass.

Calming herself, the redhead looked at Teep, the green dinosaur gave her a glance when he felt he was being watched, she looked fearfully at his sniper rifle.

Teep must have picked up on her fear, because he pointed to a device attached to the muzzle brake, a suppressor, it would make the rifle a lot quieter, so she wouldn't be spooked by the sound.

She gave a smile and went back to her work, re-tying her hair back, the aspiring scientist manipulated the materials to her command.

"Rythian must be greedy if he thinks we need more materials, there's plenty for days." Zoey chuckled, imagining her mentor/boyfriend obsessing over a piece of gold like Simon or Gollum.

Maybe it was just his own paranoia, after the nuke, he had really cracked down on his protective side, he had even murdered one of the doctors because they had touched one of her wires.

It was a bit ridiculous, and a bit messy, but the older, wiser man was just excessively careful.

She liked him, but he _could _ease back a bit with the 'papa wolf' routine, she was in her late 20s, she could take care of herself.

"It's funny, he's older than me, and yet he's a lot younger looking, he probably _is_ an elf, I don't know, it's possible." she thought aloud.

"I can assure you, I'm not an elf, Miss Zoey 'I can use fire' Proasheck." Rythian countered, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Zoey almost squeaked in fear, stunned by the sudden appearance of her boyfriend.

The look on his face told her it was going to be quite the conversation.

* * *

**Sorry for the delays, going through some learning stuff before school starts again.**

**Here's Zoey, and yes, I do agree with the whole 'part Blaze mob' thing.**

**I'm going to try to pin as many Yogs as I can with some sort of non-human affiliation, whether you all like it or not.**

**Next chapter soon.**

**P1 out.**


End file.
